Sammy's first
by ShadowWinchester
Summary: Sammy's first word :) And some other firsts
1. First word

**So hear ist Sammy's firsts, I think I will add more later, but "Weechesters" will be updated more often. **

**Well I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

**First word  
**

John was sitting on the small, whobbly table in the motel room writing in his journal while his two children where sitting on one of the king-sized beds. Baby Sammy was kind of manhandling his favourite stuffed animal, the monkey Bo, and gurgling incoherently. Five year old Dean was watching some cartoons. After the credits, the title melody of Jurasic Park sounded through the room and got the attention of John who looked over at the TV screen.

"Dean, turn that off."

"But I wanna watch."

"No Dean. You are to young for that and Sammy doesn't have to watch that either."

"But..." the boy started again.

"Dean I said no! So switch it off."

Grudgingly the little boy turned the TV of, while John turned back to his journal. However, it didn't take five minutes and Dean spoke up again.

"Dad, can you play something with me?"

"No Dean, not now. Maybe after dinner if Sammy goes to sleep quickly," John really hoped he could play with his eldest later.

"Can I have some candy than?"

"No Dean, it's almost time for dinner. You would spoil your appetite."

"But dad..."

"Dean! No, stop the whining already. I'll make diner in a few minutes.

Sulking Dean turned to his little brother and tickled his sides earning a big almost toothless smile and happy giggles. When twenty minutes later John called out that dinner was ready, his children were no longer on the bed, but on the floor beside it. Baby Sammy still was tugging on Bo's limbs while Dean sat a bit away building with blocks.

"Dean, come on Ace, foods on the table."

"' wanna finish."

"No Dean, it's time for dinner now. And I know for a fact that you are hungry."

The boy's stomach decided that this was the very best moment to grumble eliciting a giggles from Dean who scrambled to his feet and followed his dad and brother to the table. Pancakes with applesauce was on the menu, Sammy of course had only real small bits of it but a lot of applesauce. It's needless to say that it was a very sticky Sammy in the end.

"Dad, we have M&Ms?" asked Dean afterwards.

"No, sorry kiddo, you can have some gummy bears though."

Dean nodded and received the bag.

"Enjoy yourself, I'll get your brother washed up."

Again the older boy nodded and slide down from the chair going back to his building blocks.

"Well Tiger, let's give you a bath," said John picking his youngest up whose face scrunched up at hearing the bad word with b.

"No!"

Dean's head shot up and he looked at his little brother in awe, John didn't look any less shocked.

"What did you say, Tiger?"

Sammy was already repeating his first word: "No, no, no." The boy's mood lit up upon his achievement.

"Of course Tiger, Dean's fist word was pie and you little rebel just had to get 'no' as your first, the one word I had liked you wouldn't learn that early."John knew it was partly due to their lifestyle that Sammy had heard that word so often. Little did he know that in some years time he would hear that word even more frequently.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted something else than the traditional "Dean" to be Sammy's first word.**

**Please review.**


	2. Winning against dad?

**Just thought about something a friend told me a while ago and decided to adopt it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

Five-year-old Samuel Winchester could be a very pleasant child, but he had inherited his father's stubbornness and if things didn't get his way he could throw tantrums that every other parent might have given in just to get the happy child back. Well, John Winchester wasn't _any other parent_ and would not give in. The day had started well enough, John had been home for three days now and his two boys where quite happy with it. After breakfast Dean was off to school and John had put away the dishes before addressing his five-year-old.

"Let's get you changed, Tiger. We need to get buying some food."

"No! I play cars now, daddy," refused Sammy never looking up from his game.

"You don't tell daddy _no_, Sammy. And you can play with the cars later, now it's time to get a move on."

The child ignored John and kept pushing the cars around the carpet.

"Sammy!" said John warningly and, after getting no reaction, pulled the boy to his feet landing two swats on the boy's bottom.

Sam screamed more in anger than in hurt and flashed his dad the meanest look possible.

"Go and brush your teeth, Sammy," ordered John and pushed him slightly in the direction of the bathroom.

Pouting Sam marched into the bathroom and reached for his toothbrush standing on tiptoes. Meanwhile John had started to clean the rest of the small apartment the Winchester family called their home for the time being. When his son didn't come out of the bathroom again, John sighed heavily and grabbed some clothes for his son.

"What's taking so long, Sammy?" asked John already entering the room.

The boy was sitting on the floor playing again with his toy cars.

"Samuel, you were supposed to brush your teeth and then come and get dressed," scolded John angrily.

"I did brush my teeth," informed Sam.

"Good for you, little boy, now come here and let's get you into some clothes to go out.

"But I wanna play!"

"Doesn't matter, now come here," said John becoming more and more impatient with his son.

"I don't like those clothes! "

"Then go and pick something else, but quickly!"

Sam dashed from the bathroom, John following closely behind so the child would do as told. Reaching the bedroom Sam opened and closed one drawer after the other without picking anything.

"Sam-my, chose something, _now_!"

"I don't like anything. I wear my pyjamas," said Sam defiantly.

"No, you won't. You'll just wear what I picked earlier then."

Sam shook his head frantically and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you will," said John and reached for his boy. The child however, stubbornly held his arms crossed and did everything in his powers to prevent his dad from undressing him. Even two more swats didn't change the boy's mind.

John not wanting the situation to escalate into a full tantrum changed tactics, "Ok, keep your pyjamas on."

Sammy looked at his dad startled he had never won an argument before. Thinking he had won for once Sammy turned to go back to the living room and his cars.

"Stop right there, Sammy. Where do you think you're going?"

"Playing."

"Oh no, you'll just put on your shoes, we still have some shopping to do."

Sam didn't move, so again John lifted him up, sat him on the bed and quickly put his sneakers on and tightened the laces.

"Let's go," said John and with that lifted his child into his arms and before Sam knew he was in the back in his booster seat heading for the mall.

~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy

After the delay in the morning, it was almost time to pick up Dean from school. John saw no point in getting home first so he just drove to the school where he waited with Sammy for his eldest.

Dean smirked happily upon seeing his dad's car in front of the school, ran over and slid in next to his brother.

"How was school, Ace?" asked John waiting for Dean to buckle himself in.

"Fine. Why is Sammy in his PJs?"

"Because he decided he didn't like his clothes and preferred to stay in them," explained John.

"Dean missed me?" asked Sammy who felt left out.

"Sure, Tiger. I would prefer to play with you instead of going to school," said Dean reaching over to squeeze Sammy's hand.

A few minutes later the Winchesters arrived home and unloaded the car. Inside Dean and Sammy put away most of the stuff while John prepared some sandwiches for lunch. Lunch was a loud affair with the boys talking non-stop.

Afterwards Sammy approached his big brother and asked with his puppy dog eyes, " Dean, you play with me?"

Before Dean could answer, John jumped in and said, "No, you can't play with Dean, you're going back to bed."

"I don't nap, daddy, you forget?" said Sammy even if it wasn't completely true, occasionally he would still lay down and sleep.

"Oh no, I didn't forget that. But little boys who wear their pyjamas the whole day are surely just tired, so they stay the day in bed," answered John.

"I'll go change."

"No no, you wanted to stay in your PJs now, your going to bed," with these words John picked up his youngest and carried him into the bedroom were he put him down on the bed.

"I don't wanna nap!" shouted Sammy.

"I didn't say you have to, but you have to stay in bed," said John and left the room.

"Please, I put on jeans, I don't wanna be in bed," begged Sammy five minutes later staying in the bedroom door.

"Go back into bed, Sam, you had your choice in the morning," instructed John.

Defeated Sammy went back, he should have known he hadn't won in the morning. "_Well, I will stay in bed, but I won't sleep_,"thought Sammy and sat on his bed pouting.

In the meantime John sat down with Dean on the kitchen table; Dean did his homework and John searched the local newspaper for a possible next hunt. Not finding anything suspicious for once, John got up twenty minutes later to check on his youngest. Looking into the room he found Sam asleep still in a sitting position against the headboard. John walked in and put him in a more comfortable position under the sheets.

~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sa

An hour later, Dean was watching TV, John entered the boys bedroom and sat down beside his sleeping child. Gently waking Sammy up, he waited till the five-year-old was fully awake before speaking, "Did you have a good shut eye?"

Sammy nodded, still comfortable under the warm sheets, "I play with Dean, Daddy? Please."

John looked at his little boy before nodding, "But first you need to..."

"get dressed, I know," interrupted Sammy.

"Correct," John stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers getting some jeans, socks and a shirt.

Sam pushed back the covers and scrambled out of bed, over to his father, who held out his clothes for him. Only minutes later Sam ran out of the bedroom and jumped on his brother who was still laying on the couch in front of the TV.

"De-an, play with me? Pleeeeease."

"Urgh, ...sure squirt, what do you wanna play?"

"Memory."

Dean nodded and grabbed the game box off the coffee table. If it made Sam happy, he would play memory with him even if it wasn't his favourite choice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and if you have a suggestion for another "first" you want me to write, just tell me **


	3. First tooth

**Thanks to Leahelisabeth for the review and suggestion, here comes Sammy's first tooth**

* * *

John was ready to climb up the walls, to fight the ugliest demon or most vengeful spirit with bare hands, anything would be better then the position he was currently in. It was four in the morning and he was tired. He was now up for almost 48 hours.

Yesterday evening he had come home late from a hunt finding Dean with a crying Sammy on the bed. One look at his youngest and he knew what was wrong, the cheeks were red and the child had his stuffed animal in his mouth. Sammy was teething. John had taken Sammy from Dean and had kissed his older boy goodnight and then left with Sammy to his room so at least one child could sleep at night. Sammy exhausted from his crying had fallen asleep when the sun was already up and John knew there would be no sleep for him as Dean would wake up soon and he had to prepare breakfast. Around noon Sammy had woken up again crying. John had wet a washcloth and given it to his baby boy who had calmed down at least some, the wet rag never leaving his mouth. Quickly he had gathered some new clothes and changed Sam who had wet almost the complete front of his shirt with spit. Then he had taken his two sons and taken outside hoping that the playground would distract Sammy from the pain. The idea had worked out for some hours and Sam even felt asleep for a late afternoon nap. However, Sam had woken up just before John had planned on tucking Dean in at eight and was ever since crying.

Looking at his red cheeked son John sighed and grabbed for the second shirt that night since the one Sammy was wearing was already soaked again. By now John had given up everything to distract his toddler. Sammy wasn't interested in anything, no music, no stuffed friend, no picture book; the only thing never leaving Sam's hands was the wet rag, John was constantly soaking in cold water since it was the only thing to get Sam to quiet down a bit. Two hours later at six in the morning Sammy had laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder, soaking John's shirt with water from the washcloth as well as his spit, and was only whimpering almost so exhausted that John hoped he would fall asleep any moment. Fortunately Sammy broke down minutes later and John climbed into his bed, his baby still on his chest happy to eventually close his eyes.

BANG

John sat up immediately hearing the crashing sound from the next room. Looking at the child still in his arms he was grateful that he was still sleeping. Carefully he put the child down in the middle of the bed before moving into the living room where he found his oldest sitting on the floor crying. John had to take a deep breath he didn't want to hear his firstborn crying when his little brother was finally quiet. John walked over and kneeled down next to Dean.

"What happened, Ace?" he asked tiredly.

"I… SOB was... going to… SOB the… SNIFF kitchen to-o eat, bu-hut I …SOB slipped…uuh," sobbed the child.

"Let me see," said John and rolled up Dean's PJ leg, "There look, nothing happened, you were just shocked," with that John picked up his five year old hugging him to his chest and effectively calming his son down.

"How's S'mmy?" mumbled Dean into his dad's neck.

"Sleeping. Hopefully he will feel better today. Maybe you'll want to play something with him once he is up again," suggested John and received an affirmative nod from his oldest, "So you still hungry?"

Dean shock his head no, "Sleepy."

John almost couldn't believe his luck, maybe, just maybe he would get a couple of hours more sleep.

"You want to come into my room, too Ace?" John asked Dean who had already closed his eyes being content in his father's grip. Dean nodded slightly almost back to dreamland again.

John laid Dean down on one side of Sammy while he got down on the other side so his baby boy couldn't fall out of bed.

When John woke up again, rays of sunshine floated through the room and had tickled him on his nose. He gazed at the clock beside his bed and, reading it was noon, shot up and turned towards his two sons which weren't there any longer. Frantically he got up and quickly made his way to the small living room where he couldn't believe his eyes.

There, snuggled together under a blanket on the couch were his two sons playing with Sammy's monkey Bo and Dean's rarer and rarer seen stuffed dog Marge. Nothing would let anyone guess that only hours ago the ten-month-old child had been teething: then Dean tickled his brother and John could see the ends of not one but two small teeth in Sammy's mouth. Sure it just had to be like this, Dean had had his first tooth with five months, Sammy took longer, but than had to double his brother.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. **


	4. First step

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had more ideas for Dean's firsts… nevertheless thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

John knew he was prone to miss out on a lot of firsts with Sammy due to his responsibility to hunt the murderer of his sons' mother. Yet nothing could have prepared him for what he found coming home two weeks after he left his sons. However, let's start at the beginning.

John had dropped of his two little sons at pastor Jim's to go on a hunt together with some other hunter. Sammy was now a little over a year and Dean was a five year old who had already seen too much in his short life. What Dean had grown up too much Sammy seemed slower with certain things. Even if Dean, and John when he had time, tried to encourage little Samuel Winchester to walk on his two feet, the little guy just refused to try; he was content with his crawling around and getting underfoot all the time. (Not that it would really make a difference if he stood on his two feet). So there had never been a reason to make the rooms the boys played in safe in regards of a toddler walking around. Well that seemed to have been a mistake.

Dean had been slightly sick when John left the boy and luck had it, the five year old had developed a cold leading to him being stuck in bed most of the time. Pastor Jim had to bribe Sammy eventually to spend some time during the day to leave his brother alone so the older Winchester boy could get some very needed rest. Otherwise the toddler was glued to his brother's side. The rambunctious one year old was uncommonly quiet and still while being at Dean's side; nevertheless he wasn't quiet and still enough to let his brother get some rest. Jim had bribed the child with sweets and TV for the first days when Dean needed sleep and gladly the child started to trust him soon and didn't need to be bribed to leave his brother as long as he was aloud to check frequently that he was still where he'd left him.

Jim played as much as he could with Sammy, read to him and just tried to keep the little boy entertained. He even found some old colouring books for him and Sammy coloured and coloured the pictures, always taking one to Dean as a present. Jim had made the living room toddler-(who-doesn't-toddle-) safe so he was confident on leaving the little boy alone for very short periods of time.

~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~

It was the day John came back that Dean was well enough to keep his brother company in the living room. Sammy was overjoyed and babbled Sammy-like the whole time. Dean humoured his brother by colouring with him before Sammy settled down next to him on the couch to watch some cartoons. Dean fell asleep during the fifth episode of Tom and Jerry and that left little Sammy unsupervised. Of course this was the time the little boy decided he would start toddling.

Carefully Sam slid down the couch and landed on his bottom. He crawled the little bit over to the couch table where Dean had put the pens in the middle so Sammy would be unable to reach them. Well that was before the little boy was determined to get those pens. He reached for the tabletop and pulled himself into a standing position. Wobbling on his little legs he let go with one hand to reach for the pens, but his legs gave way and he once again landed on his bottom. As if he was confused to how he had ended on the floor Sam eyed the table questioning before starting another attempt. It took the little one six times before he got a hold on two markers without falling down. Still standing Sam saw no reason to crawl back, so he turned around still holding onto the tabletop with one hand, the other hand clutched the pens to his chest. Sam took one cautious step forward and still stood; confident he made another step and had to let go of the table. Once again he found himself on the floor. Crawling the last step needed over to the couch he needed two attempts to climb onto it. Smiling Sam opened the green marker and started colouring Dean's pale face. After applying some more green followed by orange Sam wasn't satisfied and so started the way back to the couch table. Retrieving two more markers, red and brown, Sammy managed one step without holding on to furniture before crashing against the couch.

Sam stood holding onto the table when John entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his little boy on his feet for the first time. Curiously he waited and saw Sam getting two pens off the table before turning around and taking wobbly steps towards the couch. He couldn't believe it, his baby boy was finally starting to walk. Walk over to the couch his eldest was sleeping on, the blanket up over his head, or that's what was John's first impression before he saw that it was Dean's face covered in marker lines.

"Oh Sammy," he sighed, but it was loud enough to be heard by Sam.

"Da-deee!" he shouted happily, made two quick steps before landing on his bottom once more.

John scooped up his little master painter, "Why did you colour Dean's face, Sammy?"

"Me col'wor, Dean x'plained all white col'wor."

John was irritated, "Dean say you should colour everything that was white?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Sammy.

"And why then colour Dean?"

"C'ose he white. P'str Jim say Dean col'wor face he good."

John groaned, of course that was Sammy logic: his brother would be fine when his face was no longer pale, so he just coloured it himself.

* * *

**Please leave a review. And I'm sorry but I won't update soon as my final test are coming up next week. For those who follow my other stories, I try to upload one more chapter each, but I can't promise anything.**


	5. First Day as a 'real' Toddler

**Hi, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but somehow Sammy's Firsts are not coming easily to me. So if you have any suggestions what you want to have, just review or PM me **

**This is kind of a sequel to "First Step"**

* * *

John decided to stay at Jim's place for some more days so Dean could fully recover. Since the small boy still needed a lot of rest, it was up to John and occasionally Pastor Jim to supervise the littlest Winchester who now, after refusing to walk for such a long time, couldn't get enough of toddling everywhere. In the morning the day after John had come back from his hunt, he had gotten up before his sons to make the living room toddler proof. Things on shelves had been moved to the back or removed, the couch table was now completely empty of anything but crayon's, this time no markers, for Sammy to colour, and a sideboard that was just the right height for a toddler to reach on top now only held some toys of the boys, the drawers luckily could be locked. Looking around the room John was sure he had covered everything.

Half an hour later his to sons were up and about; John carried his wriggling one-year-old downstairs, Dean following sleepily behind.

"'own!" demanded Sammy bouncing in John's hold.

"Just a minute, Tiger," responded John and kept a firm hold on his son, but allowed him to get on his own feet as soon as they reached the end of the stairs.

John held his hand out for his youngest for support, but the boy stubbornly clenched his right hand to a fist while holding onto the banister with his left.

"S'mmy 'lone!"

John sighed, why was his youngest always so determined that he do everything "'lone", yet he waited dutifully a few feet away to let his youngster try his luck. Dean waited on the second step to watch his brother. The child took one tentative step, still holding onto the banister, grinning upon his achievement the toddler took another step letting go of his hold. Sam wobbled and quickly took another step to get his balance back but landed on his bottom.

Still when John offered his help, again the child refused with a stubborn. "'lone!

Getting back on his unsteady feet, Sam managed one more step before landing on his bottom once more.

Dean reached for Sammy's hand when the child was on his feet again saying, "Comon Sammy, we need to feed you, than you be strong enough to walk alone."

Sam looked at his big brother for a few seconds before allowing Dean to lead him into the kitchen.

~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sammy~;~Sa

After breakfast John got Dean on the couch to rest some more and watch TV, while he kept an eye on Sammy who toddled through the whole room, holding on to furniture but trying again and again to walk from one piece of furniture to another without holding onto anything.

Soon John recognised that he might have tried to make the room toddler proof, but it was by far not Sammy proof.

Before he could do anything Sam had found the cord of the lamp on the sideboard and tugged on it and the porcelain lampshade shattered into pieces on the floor.

Sammy looked unfazed at the mess before he was scooped up by his father and deposited next to his brother so John could clean up to prevent Sammy from getting hurt. Yet, the youngster wasn't happy about being confined to the couch and whined continuously until he set on the floor again. Five minutes later John was on his feet again to sooth a crying Sammy who had hit the table-edge with his forehead.

After being his happy self again it took only ten minutes for the boy to get all the toys sitting on the sideboard to the floor. John had no problem with this; indeed he was quite happy since the toys occupied his son for some minutes. However some time later he almost had a heart attack when he saw Sammy biting on a piece of Dean's Lego that must have gotten in one of the boxes by accident.

After that an exhausted Sam crawled onto the couch to watch comics with his brother and half an hour later both where asleep, snuggling into each other. John figured he would have enough time to get himself some coffee before his youngest troublemaker could cause more trouble. Unfortunately he and Jim chat away and John was ready to scream when he got back into the room. Sam had obviously been long enough awake to carry some of his crayons over to the wall and painted the masterpiece of a one-year-old onto the wall next to the door.

Jim tried to stifle his urge to laugh as he entered the room with John. The later took the crayons from his son, "Sammy, you mustn't draw on wall, you only draw on paper. It is very bad to draw on the wall."

Sammy looked wide-eyed at his daddy before his brown eyes filled with tears. "S'mmy … s'rry, Da'ee."

John hugged his youngest to his chest, "Shush, it's ok now, just don't do it again.

What do you say, Tiger, let's go outside," suggested John after his boy had calmed down.

"S'mmy wa'ing?"

"Yes, Sammy walking," John laughed and this time Sammy didn't pull away when John held out his hand for support.

John knew he had a lot more to do to make rooms Sammy proof in the future.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you like it. I' m thinking of a third one with little Sammy walking what about you? **

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Hi there, I passed the written exams and to be honest I shouldn't write at the moment but learn for the orals. But lucky for you, I don't always do what I should, so here you go.**

* * *

Dean was sitting on the kitchen table in yet another crabby motel room doing his homework. John Winchester was at home for once or to be more precise he was in town and out shopping for the week. That leaves little Sammy; the three year old was on the couch watching cartoons but anyone could see, he wasn't interested in the show at all. Every other moment he looked over the back to see his brother in the kitchen never sitting still for even a second. Finally the little tyke came to a decision and he slit down the couch, his stuffed monkey Bo clutched in one hand, and walked over to his brother.

"De-ean, me is bored. Play wif me, please," asked the little boy with a little lisp that no one was sure where it came from but that appeared always when he asked for something.

"I can't Sammy, I have to do my homework. Go back into the living room and watch some more cartoons."

"But De-eeean I wanna play wif you."

Dean sight, he didn't know what to do, his dad had told him to make sure he got his homework done before he was back and better put some more effort in it then the last few days. On the other side he knew Sammy would be a pest if he couldn't find something that would occupy his little brother.

"Why don't you play with Bo?"

"But Bo wants to play with you and Marge," said Sammy smiling sweetly.

"I can't Sammy, but you can take Marge, she is on the bed."

Dean couldn't believe his luck when Sammy trotted over to the bed and took Dean's stuffed dog to play.

Fifteen minutes later John was back home and put the shopping bags on the kitchen table right next to Dean's math book.

"You finished, Ace?"

"Nearly Dad, just two more."

"Then get to it, kiddo," John said ruffling Dean's hair.

"Hey Sammy, what are you playing?" John asked spotting his youngest under the couch.

"Playing hide and seek with Bo and Marge, cause Dean has no time. I hate school, Daddy."

John had to smirk and leaned down to pick up his youngster throwing him into the air, "Why do you hate school, Tiger? You aren't even in it."

"But Dean can't play with me anymore."

"Oh come on little buddy, that's not true, Dean still plays a lot with you and hey today, you even have me to play with. So what are you, Bo and Marge playing?"

"Hide and seek, but it's boring. They are not good at looking for me."

"So how about I count to ten while you go and hide?"

Sammy nodded eagerly and squirmed to be let down. John dutifully closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten. Then opened his eyes and was speechless. There in the middle of the room sat his youngest, making himself as small as possible and covering his eyes with his hands.

John could hear some snickering behind him and turned around to see his eldest covering his mouth with his hands.

John walked over and whispered into Dean's ear: "You explaining this for me?"

"It's simple Dad. It's Sammy logic. He can't see you, so you can't see him. You just have to pretend you're looking for him and then find him in the end," explained Dean precociously.

John nodded, "Sammy logic, huh? Well then I better look for him before he disappears."

Dean chuckled when his dad pretended as if he couldn't find his brother and soon he joined into the fun after finishing his math problems. And for once the Winchesters were one happy, almost normal family.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, according to my mom that's how I used to play hide and seek in the beginning, Please leave a review.**


	7. Big-Boy-Bed?

**Yeah I passed the oral part of my finals on Wednesday! And that was it **

**So here you get a new chapter (for all my stories today) because I am still so happy and at least have clamed down enough to sit in front of my laptop again.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you are all still interested.**

* * *

It was late at night when John Winchester parked his car in front of yet another motel room. He cut the engine and looked into the review mirror at his sons. Dean was passed out against the window snoring slightly while his four-year-old youngest was starring right back at him. John sighed and moved to get out of the car.

"You stay with your brother until I get back, Sammy," John told his youngster softly closing the driver's door as not to wake Dean.

The father walked around his car to the trunk and got the duffle bags to carry them inside. Quickly he checked the room before returning to the car and opening the backdoors. Carefully he lifted Dean into his arms, made sure Sam stayed by his side while he locked the car before he held out his hand for his youngest.

Once inside the room John put Dean on one bed before securing the windows and doors. Sam meanwhile was playing with his monkey Bo on the couch letting him climb from one armrest over the back of the couch to the other armrest. Since the little boy was occupied John tended to his oldest first, removing his shoes and Jeans before tucking him in under the covers still deeply asleep.

"Come here Tiger, it's well past your bedtime," John said quietly turning to his youngest.

Sam by now was jumping on the couch so John went over and picked his son out of the air making the four-year-old laugh. Sammy was bounced in his father's arms until they reached the bathroom were he was put on the toilet. After doing his business John washed his face and hands before putting him into his PJs. Sam reached for the toothbrush in John's hands and John gave it to him. Since the boy had learned to walk he was determined to be as independent as possible and even if the teeth wouldn't be as clean as if John did it, the hunter didn't want to deal with an unhappy Sam tonight.

"Let's get you under the covers, Tiger," said John and picked his little boy up once again carrying him over to his already asleep brother.

However, when he tried to put him down the small boy scrambled down and shook his head in the negative.

"Me big boy now, Sammy get own bed, not sharing with Dean," Sam stated.

John was stunned for a moment, where did that come from?

"Why don't you want to share a bed with Dean, Sammy?"

"Sammy is big boy now," repeated the child.

John sighed. Why now? Why ever? John remembered Dean's big boy bed and how the older brother had talked for weeks about him being big enough for a big boy bed. It had been when everything was still normal and John had now idea what was out there and as much as he wanted for his youngest to get the same experience it just wasn't possible. John thought about his options. He could just tell Sam that he was to sleep in the same bed as his brother but that would end in screaming and yelling and probably some swats and on top it would wake Dean. Putting Sam down on the couch would probably just lead to an argument as well as it was not a bed. Using the couch himself was an option but he was tired and exhausted and wanted to sleep in a real bed for once. Well that left only one option.

Carefully he lifted Dean up again and put him down in his bed nearer to the door and standing only with the headboard against the wall. That left the second bed with one long side against the motel wall free for Sam so the boy couldn't fall off on both sides.

"Come here, Tiger there you get your own bed for tonight," said John and reached out for his youngest who jumped happily into his arms and let himself be tucked in rather quickly. Sam snuggled close to his plushy and obediently closed his eyes. John went over to the couch, got the pillows and put them down on the floor before Sam's bed so they would soften the fall if Sammy moved too much.

Checking one last time that the salt lines were in place and Sam had fallen asleep, John climbed into bed next to his oldest and went to sleep as well.

It was no surprise at all that John woke in the morning with his sons on either side of him.

* * *

**Please leave a review **


End file.
